


Tear in Our Hearts

by HidekiAngel



Category: IDKHOW - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, idkhbtfm - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Cheating, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fingering, Fluff, Handcuffs, I love Jenna Sarah Debby and Breezy lol im sorry, Lmfao this is sad, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, i cringed when I wrote that sklfjalkjfl, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidekiAngel/pseuds/HidekiAngel
Summary: You loved BrendonDallon Loves himTyler Wants JoshJosh Wants DebbyBut somehow they all crossed paths with you





	Tear in Our Hearts

You thought of yourself as lucky, I mean I wouldn't in your case. it was around 11 pm at your house and the Brendon Urie was chilling on your couch as you made him and yourself a drink. Any other fan of his would be crying and jumping around as if they won a million dollars. You had been friends with him for years and sometimes you would react like that, but today was quiet for you.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Y/N" Brendon's walking into the kitchen suddenly, you jump at his random appearance.

"Why would I not want to go?" You stare him dead straight in the eye from across the counter.

"I will get to see small little Brendon Boyd Urie get married to Mrs. Perfect." You give him a stupid smirk before to walk to the living room.

Brendon Urie was getting married in two weeks. You were proud of him of course, for the first few years, you knew him you didn't even think he would get a girlfriend. Nonetheless become a music icon with teenage fangirls crying just from him smiling at them. But he managed to get Sarah, she was beautiful, smart, funny, nice, and kind, so when you called her Mrs. Perfect as a joke, it wasn't very far from the truth.

But what you hated most was that there was still some small part of you that wondered who Brendon would go to if they broke up. Wondered what it would be like to hold his hand the way Sarah does, what it would be like living in the same house as that hyper dork. Sarah was perfect for Brendon, but what about you?

"Hey, Y/N, you don't have to go-" Brendon sat down on the couch next to you to continue talking, although you quickly interrupted.

"Hey dumbass, I'm going okay? Now was there anything else to ask?" You're still facing the blank T.V. surprised by your random spout of rudeness towards him.

"There's um- no- nothing, ill see you in two weeks okay?" He shuffles of your couch and makes his way to your door, you only manage to look at him when he's halfway out already.

In two weeks you get to watch the man you have loved for 7 years kiss the woman of his dreams as you watch from afar.

Won't that be fun?


End file.
